


One Sentence Only: Spartan-B312

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: A set of single sentences written around Spartan-B312.





	One Sentence Only: Spartan-B312

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are marked as AU because they are part of an unposted AU written around my female version of the character.

Apocalypse:

She watched as Covenant ship after Covenant ship descended upon the unprepared colony planet and knew that the apocalypse had come as after civilians started screaming she tried to make her way to a less chaotic spaceport and return to her handler at Command.

Alone + Leave Me Alone:

The other recruits learned quickly to leave her alone unless B312 sought out their company first, but it was known that she preferred to be alone with her thoughts in a dark corner of the barracks.

Betray:

The aim of the game was to locate the betrayer while keeping your group alive without knowing who they were in the first place.

Breath + Bullying:

Her breathing slowed as she stared down the sight of her sliced sniper rifle waiting for the rebel leader and their guards to appear so that they could be eliminated first before she took out the rest of the rebel cell; they were reported to be the bullies of the sector and Command wanted them gone.

Caring + Friends:

She had grown used to not having friends or people that genuinely cared about her wellbeing, but Noble Team seemed determined to change that as she listened to them try and befriend her while asking how she was doing.

Desperation:

She’d faced many moments of anguish and desperate decisions made throughout her career as a Spartan soldier, but never had the desperation to be in Noble One’s position filled her as much then as she watched the man fly the ship into a Covenant weapon.

Drunk (AU):

As alcohol floated through her veins, she watched in bemusement as her teammates badly drunken shanties about mermaids and other beautiful sirens of the oceans.

Help (AU):

She never expects anyone to help her with a task even if she were to ask for assistance, but Noble Team seems to sense when she has a difficult task that might require the aid of some kind.

Hiding place (AU):

She liked to find new hiding places in every area that the team was sent to, the rest of Noble seemed to have decided to make a game of trying to find her hiding places.

Hospital + Healing (AU):

She hadn’t expected to wake up in a hospital to the angry stares of Noble Team threatening to gut if she tried to flee from the hospital before her injuries from the explosive healed.

Hug + Tears + Tissue (AU):

She barely remembers her mother’s hugs, but she has found that hugs from her teammates are acceptable as Carter hands her a tissue for the silent tears and Jun hugs her.

Melodrama:

Jun, Kat, and she watched as Rebel soldiers watched a holo of an old Earth melodrama, waiting for night to fall so that they could take out the tiny cell before it could continue causing problems in the sector.

No! (AU):

She’d prepared to accept the reassignment back to her original handler in Command, but their meeting had been interrupted by the vehement “no!” from Carter and the rest of the team, she noted the tiny victorious smile on Holland’s face as her former handler stuttered at the interruption.

Passing Out + Sick (AU):

She’d gotten pretty good at ignoring her body whenever she got sick – which wasn’t often – and taking care of herself, but she hadn’t expected to pass out mid after mission report and then wake up hours later to a harried medic as her teammates told her off for not saying anything to any of them.

Secrets + Still Alive (AU):

There were many secrets that she would take to her grave as Rebels tried to foolishly interrogate her for Noble Team’s secrets or that of Command and fought her way out of the base to meet her teammates as they blew a hole in one of the base’s walls, making noises about being surprised that she wasn’t dead yet.

Soulmate + Reassuring (AU):

She wasn’t used to reassuring anyone that she was alright and not hurt during a mission as she met the concerned gazes of Noble Team, her apparent soulmates, which was an exciting thing to think about.


End file.
